For the transport of foods, cosmetic articles, or other items of practical use, so-called roll containers are predominantly used by distribution channels. A distinction is hereby made between so-called roll containers that cannot “nest” in one another—that is, roll containers that cannot be stuck into one another—and stackable roll containers. Roll containers that cannot nest in one another require considerable storage room costs and are impractical in handling. Also the dismantling expense (for example, for return transport) is considerable, and the damage rate to rollers and frames is particularly large, in particular with containers transported overhead.
Roll containers that can nest in one another have a specially designed bottom frame, for example, in a trapezoid form of the bottom construction or the form of a “Z” or a “V,” wherein these known constructions make possible a straight-line or lateral nesting.
The different embodiments of the roll containers that can nest in one another are, in part, weight-heavy constructions, have a loud noise emission, and are not suited or have only a limited suitability for modern conveying technology.